The Flocks' Conflicting Secrets
by DarknessOfBlue
Summary: Some secrets are meant to stay secret and some secrets are meant to be broken but there's one major secret between Fang and Max that they don't want anyone else to know about. What happens when that secret breaks? What happens when the Flock finds out?
1. Nudge's Secret

Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and also reviews are appreciated. I would like to be able to make really good stories that you would all enjoy so if you see anything in this first chapter that you think could be better, Please let me know! :D Enjoy!!! (I do not own any of the characters and/or maximum ride)

**

* * *

**

**Nudge's Secret(Part 1)**

**Max's POV**

_**Whoosh, bang, boom!**_

"Iggy, Gazzy, what did y'all do this time?" I asked pouring fruit juice into several cups.

"Uh, nothing!" They both shouted running quickly into the kitchen.

"Hey Max, you need help with breakfast?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny Ig." I rolled my eyes and started placing the dishes on the table. Iggy got out some eggs and bacon from the fridge and started heating up the stove.

"Gazzy, would you mind getting the rest of the flock and making sure they're out of bed?"

"You got it!" Gazzy ran up the stairs and headed to Nudge's bedroom.

"Hey Nudge, rise n' shine!"

"I'm up already, don't worry." Gazzy walked in.

"I just said I was up!"

"I know but you said that last time and you got to sleep in and that ain't happenin' no more!" He smirked. "Now come downstairs, it's time to eat." She gave him the thumbs-up and he walked out and headed for Fang's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door.

"Uh, Fang?"

"Sup."

"It's time to come eat."

"OK." Gazzy closed the door behind him and headed for Angel's room.

"Hey, y'all up?" He said peeking into her room.

"Yeah, I'm just brushing Total's fur, it's really velvety but that's because of my hair brushing skills." Angel smiled and started patting Total.

"Yeah, it feels good although I don't recommend you doing it 100 times." Total said stretching.

"Ha, well come on downstairs, it's time to eat." Gazzy said watching Angel brush Total's fur.

"OK!" They both shouted.

Gazzy ran down the stairs toward the kitchen once more. He saw Nudge and Fang were there helping Iggy with breakfast. Fang started making everyone's plates and Nudge passed out the cups of fruit juice I had poured.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was sitting around the table. It was a quarter past 9 and the sun was shining, the blue birds were singing, and laughter could be heard from miles away from their secret "hideout."

"So, you seriously said that to the teacher?" Angel said sounding very shocked.

"Yep, ain't I the funniest person you've ever meant!" Gazzy said proudly.

"Nah, I've seen funnier." Nudge said giggling. Everyone laughed except The Gasman.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked smiling innocently.

"Ah, this breakfast is sure the best I've ever had and boy did I have a lot of breakfasts'." I smiled looking at Iggy, which of course didn't really mean anything since he couldn't see.

"Hey Iggy." Nudge said wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Yeah?"

"How do you cook so well when you're blind and Max can't cook worth nothin' and she can see?" Fang, Gazzy and Total busted out laughing and Iggy chuckled. Nudge looked at me with sympathy. "Oh, I'm not saying you don't know how to cook it's just flabbergasting that he can cook way better than you can and he's sightless!"

I smiled patiently. "Well Nudge, some people are better than doing things than others like for instance, you can read people's feelings and Angel can read people's thoughts. You're way better at reading people's feelings than people's thoughts and visa-versa. Do you understand now?"

"Sure I do, like right now; you are so totally digging Fang's bode." I flushed so brightly everyone (excluding Iggy) would've gone blind. Fang blinked in surprise than started staring out the window trying to find an escape route of some kind. "And Fang is just totally digging Max, isn't it so cute!" Fang looked at Nudge with the 'I'm warning you' look and I just shot a heavy glance at her.

Talk about total embarrassment, this eleven-year-old just found a new way to make the 'humiliation chart' go beyond expectations.

"Yeah it is isn't it Nudge." Angel agreed looking at Fang than at me. "Don't forget, mind reader in the house."

Fang and I looked at each other and started blushing. I smiled nervously at him and he did the same. I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me but not yet-not right now at least especially while the nosey twosome were around.

"Well right back at yaw, Iggy-lover!" I said uncontrollably. Everyone gasped and looked at Nudge.

"You like Iggy?" Total said jumping on Nudge's lap. Nudge stared at me looking appalled. I could tell she was upset because I had promised her that I would never tell anyone especially Iggy and there we were, there we all were, sitting around a table looking-what's the phrase she uses-flabbergasted.

Iggy, even though his eyes were non-seeing, was still looking at Nudge and get this, he was blushing! That should be a total plus right? Wrong.

Nudge got up from the table, picking up Total in the process, and walked upstairs without saying one word. I was speechless, not because of her walking out like that but because of how I had frenziedly spewed out her secret in front of Iggy.

Everyone looked at Iggy this time and Iggy looked down knowing they were staring at him. He just kept looking down and than looked up suddenly to hear Nudge's feet against the stairs.

"Total and I are going out for a while." She said impassively walking out the door.

"She's really upset at you Max." Angel said reading my mind like a book. "She was kidding when she was talking about you and Fang but you just blurted out a secret you promised you'd never tell. That's quite unkind you know."

"I know…," I said softly.

"Just give her a few hours, she just needs some time to cool down and if I know her like I think I do, I know where she is going." Fang said gently.

"You do! Where?" I asked almost shouting.

"I'll go talk to her not you, in fact Iggy and I will." He looked at Iggy and Iggy nodded. "It's best this way so she won't be trying to find away to chop your head off. OK?"

"Fine." Fang and Iggy stood up and put their jackets on. They put their dishes in the sink and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up." Fang hollered walking out the door. Iggy adjusted his jacket collar and headed out right behind him. I quickly ran to the window to see them running off to fly. _Oh Nudge, I'm so sorry. Please be safe and **not** trying to come up with a plan to kill me!_


	2. In A Blink Of An Eye

**Thanks for taking the time to read my second chapter. I kind of actually enjoyed making this chapter. I will try to start updating this story every weekend and if I have free time during the week (that is if I have no school work and such) than I will update then. I'm also working on two other stories; the first chapter of at least one of the stories swill most likely be out by next Saturday. But for now Enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and/or any of the characters.****

* * *

**

**Nudge's POV**

_**"What are you doing?" **_I looked up startled and looked at Total.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, I don't quite get what you're asking me." I said adjusting the weight of Total to my other arm. "I'm flying." Total let out a heavy sigh and looked at the nature beyond us.

"Why are you leaving? Walking away, or in your case flying away, never solves your problems."

"What problems? I don't have any problems." Of course I was lying through my teeth but still, who's he to say I have problems…

"I know you're lying." Total said relaxing his ears. "You're mad because Max told your secret, am I correct?" I looked away from Total and started trying to concentrate to where I was going.

"You're not fooling anyone Nudge. I know how you act when something like this happens. It must be kind of weird for everyone to know that secret especially since there's a- Oh, I dunno- an _age difference._" Still I did not say anything. Total let out another heavy sigh and looked behind us. _Is that…?_ He thought trying to look closer for a better glance. _It is…_

**Iggy's POV**

_**"How you doin' back there?"**_ Fang said slowing down to catch up with me.

"Fine I guess…" Fang examined my expression closely and then looked forward.

"Can you tell the truth this time?" I glanced at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"The truth about, you know, earlier." I stared down wondering what to say. I couldn't lie because for some reason, lying never really works for me.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Well, what do you think about Nudge liking you?"

"Uh, I don't know…" Being blind had its benefits. For example, I didn't have to see Fang's dark, tedious brown eyes hammering holes into my skin although unfortunately, I could feel it, which made me shiver.

After a few minutes, I guessed that he had totally dropped the subject so I did too. We flew around for a few minutes flying between any obstacles we came across than I felt Fang brush against me telling me to stop.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"Nudge and Total; they're really close by."

"What do we do?"

"Just stay quiet, I think they stopped for a break and so should we. There's a waterfall around here that contains pure sparkling water; they're probably resting there. Do you sense them?"

"Yeah I do. And I also sense some other people in the area; not humans… They're getting closer but they're coming gradually. I think they might be…"

"Erasers." Fang said under his breath.

"Yeah… I think the best thing to do since they're coming so slowly is to stay quiet and near anything we can hide near."

"OK."

"But shouldn't we warn them?"

"Yeah, you're right but not now. Hey, come on, let's go closer!"

**Nudge's POV**

_**What is this that I sense?** Could it be…? No, I doubt that Iggy would come looking for me. He's probably in total shock of that whole dilemma earlier. I shouldn't really be mad at Max though. I guess she was just getting angry and spilled my secret on accident… Hmm… this presence feels like there's more than one person… Maybe two or four; could they be Erasers?_

"Well aren't you just a thinker?" I jumped to see Ari walking toward me.

I jumped up quickly. "What do you want Ari?"

"Just to talk." He walked toward me a little more but I walked back.

"Like I hardly believe that!" I posed into a fighting stance and he put his free hand up.

"Hey, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. And I know you want to know about Iggy right?" I relaxed but was still in my half fighter mode.

"That's what I thought." He sat down and looked at me smiling. "You like Iggy right?" I didn't say anything just clutched Total tighter in my arms.

"Well he likes you too." After a few minutes of thinking, I finally spoke up.

"How can I believe you?"

"Because well apparently you're by yourself."

"And?" He grinned and walked closer to me.

"I have a deal. If you tell me everything about Max and what kind of a guy she's in to, I'll tell you everything about Iggy."

"Haha, no. I don't think so!"

"And why not?"

"Because Max belongs to Fang, and that's the way it should be!"

"You're not cooperating." I quickly stood up.

"I'm out of here." Ari stood and grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere!" Then all of a sudden, Erasers started coming out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when Erasers started grabbing me and pulling me toward the helicopter that had just flown in. Than two flying bird like humans flew out of the sky hollering my name.

"Nudge! Hey Nudge!" It was Fang and, I couldn't believe it, was that… Iggy? Those two were the last things I saw until I slipped into a dark and cold slumber.**

* * *

**

**So was it interesting? Did it need a bit more detail?  
Please R & R and Constructive Criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

**Hey people, this is the third chapter of the story. I tried to put a little suspense in it but the next chapter will be more dramtic and thrilling!  
This chapter is a little shorter than the other two because I wanted to update quicker but hopefully this will be the last short chapter.  
Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy's POV**

_It's been three years since I've seen Nudge... Three years since I've heard her motor mouth... three years that-that I couldn't live without her... We still don't know what Ari did to her or if she's alive... Three years... That's a long time..._

"Iggy?" I looked up to see Angel looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"She'll come back, don't worry." Those words went through one ear and out the other since she said that every year on the day she was captured... April 13, 2006. It was now December 26, 2009 and well what do you know, still no word from her.

"Iggy, it's time to go!" Max yelled walking out the door.

_Nudge; please... please come back!_

**Nudge's POV**

I sat on my sofa and started flipping channels on my TV. _What do I want to watch today? _I thought. _Hmm... The music channel seems good._ Music started playing as I started unpacking my mom's groceries and I started thinking about the lyrics...

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear,  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

For some reason, tears started forming in my eyes. I loved this song. It was by my favourite band ever and I could be able to listen to it without any trouble or emotions but now it felt like every word from that song had a knife and stabbed me in my heart. My brain's been acting very strange lately… I've been having these glimpses, or as you may call it dreams at night, of people with wings and disgusting looking wolf type humans. I get very freighted and try to open my eyes but I can't and I start to break out in a cold sweat then I calm down when I grab hold of a soft, pale hand…

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Honey, are you OK?" My mom was outside her door leaning on the wall next to the stairs. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

I sniffed. "I'm fine…"

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

As I heard my mom's footsteps coming down the stairs, I quickly wiped away the tears on my sleeves and finished putting up the rest of the oranges.

"Honey?" She walked slowly towards me and put her hands on my shoulders squeezing them gently. "Please, you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

"Mom, have you ever felt like you were missing apart of yourself that you've lost long ago?"

"Sweetie…"

"Mom… I feel like I'm missing something in my life. I'm trying to remember but I just can't. It's so frustrating…"

"Monique, you are a strong, intelligent, beautiful young lady with extraordinary abilities beyond your limits." She hesitated. "I know being the daughter of a Vice Principal can be hectic because of my calls to the office and so forth and your father is out on trips across the world, but there's never a time where you can just pick up your phone and call us, heck you can even text us if you want… yaw dig hun?"

I stared at her like she was a crazy psycho from the 70's and then we both started laughing. "Come on sweetie, let's go to the library. Maybe we can get down with our bad selves by picking out a groovy fresh book."

I giggled slightly. My mom still thought she was _hip_… But she had dropped the subject completely like she was hiding something…

"Come on girlfriend, we gotta hit the spot before them party-poopers start to crash down the party!"

"Mom chill, we're just going to the Library!" _Now I know she was definitely hiding something… but what…? _


	4. Kidnapped!

**Hi again! As promised, this chapter is longer and a bit more dramtic. I kind of had writer's block on some on the things here if you can tell. Well please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Tucker's POV

"Oh come on mom, you just said that you were ready to leave!"

"I know sweetie, let me just get something really quick. Go ahead and wait in the car OK?"

"Ugh, fine!" As I heard Monique exit the door, I quickly took out my communicator.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

A light, hearty sound came from the communicator. "This is Mr. Takahashi."

"Hi, this is Danielle Tucker from the FBI.""

"Oh yes, you're the mother of Monique Cajander Tucker, am I correct? How may I be of service?"

"Yes, I was wondering about my daughter. She's having these thoughts that are provoking her. She says they are memories that she can't remember but they are really significant to her. Do you have any idea what's trying to remember?"

"Hmm... That's a good question. Did she tell you any other details about the matter?"

"No, but I think she's starting to figure out about the..."

"Oh, did you say anything?"

"No, but I don't feel that comfortable lying to her. She's good at finding out certain things."

"Yes I understand how you must feel but we erased those memories for a reason so she would be able to live a normal life as the human she once was not as a bird that the erasers wanted to kill." There was brief silence until he spoke again. "You say that she's good at finding things out right?"

"Yes."

"Oh I see, well how about Monique becoming a secret agent."

"Oh so you mean a spy don't you?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes. She's perfect for it. She's quiet which means she can be sneaky, She can find things out which is like saying she can hack things, she has tricks that can be deceiving and she's able to change the way she looks in a matter of seconds."

"I'll have to think about Mr. Takahashi. She's only fourteen and she already thinks I'm hiding something, I can tell by the way she looks at me when I change the subject. I don't want her to jump into the pool if she doesn't know how to swim but I must go, she's waiting for me in the car so good day sir." I slid the communicator into the back of my purse and headed out locking the door behind me.

As I got into the car and put it into ignition, Monique turned toward me.

"What took you so long?"

"I told you I had to get something from my room."

"And what did you get?" She crossed her arms and looked at me with that "I know you're lying" look.

"Well if you must know, I had to get your library card because you left it in my room when you got your papers yesterday."

Monique uncrossed her arms and softened as I gave her the card.

"Sorry ma, I just don't like it when you don't tell me stuff but you always tell Connor and Trey."

I started driving and we both sat in complete silence so I turned up the radio and we both started listening. This was going to be a long week.

**Nudge's POV**

"Why are we here again?" Gazzy asked impatiently flipping through some pages.

"Because reading is essential and we need to know what's going on in the world." Max said picking up a book that seemed interesting. Fang and Angel were already seated reading quietly at the table while Gazzy kept flipping through picture books with irritation.

"Mom, stop. This is a quiet place where you're supposed to be _quiet_." I nearly hissed at her as we walked in trying not to cause a distraction. She kept singing the most irritating song on the planet. "I'm going over here to see if they have that new edition of _Wings: The Humans Evolution." _My mom smiled and nodded and she headed over to the front desk. I walked over there slowly looking at the labels; Once I saw the 'Wings' section where every book in there had something to do with wings, I saw a group of people already there.

I walked toward the Wings volume. There was a boy there looking through the volumes and he looked at me when I came near.

"Oh, so you're reading this too." The boy asked smiling at me.

"Oh, uh yeah. I love this series, its a very interesting book…"

"Yeah, I think this book is the most interesting, well at least to me it is because this and the first one are the only ones I've read." He grinned at me and I blushed and looked away quickly trying to find the fifth book.

"Trying to find the fifth one?" He asked watching me go through each one.

I looked up impressed and flipped my bangs. "How could you tell?"

"Well, because you skipped through the earlier books."

"Oh well yes I am but I don't think this library has it yet."

He looked at the book in his hand and then at me. "Here, it's the only copy here because they still need to order more."

I looked up and gasped as I took it from him. I was speechless, why would he do that to a stranger?

I coughed up the nerve and thanked him. "Th-thanks."

"No prob." He said walking back to the group as they started to leave. So many thoughts were going through my head but I quickly shook them off as I saw him head for the door.

"Wait, why would you do this for me when you don't even know me?" He turned slightly and grinned cockily.

"You remind me of this girl I once knew well in a way." He opened the door and headed out.

"I'm Monique by the way." I said walking slowly after him.

"I'm James." He then took off running toward the rest of them. _James huh? _I thought to myself.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice shouted behind me. I quickly turned around to see three people standing there in uniforms. Two girls, one guy and the guy seriously had a loud voice.

"Um, me?" I questioned with innocence.

"Yes you, get over here." The guy said.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Wow, I can't believe I just used that line.

"Wrong choice little lady." The first woman said who actually looked like a supermodel with a Country accent. "Agents go!" Oh, I had a bad feeling about those two words and boy, was I right. Out of nowhere, agents started falling out of the sky and going through windows. I scanned the room for my mom who wasn't there, that was no surprise. I've been through this little ambush five times already and it was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Alright you guys, seriously this is older than my grandpa." The second woman smiled politely. "No worries, we're doing it differently this time." The agents grabbed me and put tape on my mouth and pushed me into the back of their black van. I so saw that coming, I should've just reacted faster.

As the van started driving, one of the agents carefully ripped off the tape. Did I mention he _carefully_ ripped it off? That's a first.

"Hello."

I jumped startled to see a young man sitting across from me.

"I'm Mr. Takahashi."

"Ugh, if you wanted to talk to me in a business mater, you could've just called and schedule an appointment because the Momo channel is on a lunch break and won't be back until another 5 hours."

"Don't worry we'll wait."

"We'll?" I looked around but only saw agents.

"Yes honey, we'll."

"Mom!"

* * *

**Dun-dun-duhh!** **Haha, the ending of the story was pretty easy to write but you may figure out what the next chapter's going to be about but It's _not_just going to be about Nudge becoming a secret agent... some _secrets_become reveled over the next few chapters so stay tuned!**


	5. The Best Deceptions

__

Hey! I'm soooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while but i've been REALLY busy. I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's kinda short but I wanted to hurry up and update(:

R&R please!_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER**

_"Hello."_

_I jumped startled to see a young man sitting across from me._

_"I'm Mr. Takahashi."_

_"Ugh, if you wanted to talk to me in a business mater, you could've just called and schedule an appointment because the Momo channel is on a lunch break and won't be back until another 5 hours."_

_"Don't worry we'll wait."_

_"We'll?" I looked around but only saw agents._

_"Yes honey, we'll."_

_"Mom!"_

_

* * *

_

My heart was pounding non-stop as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Uhm, mom?" I said weakly. I was in a black van, with ninja looking people at every corner and that's all I could I say, no snide comeback or anything! Then I looked out the corner of my eye and… is that an ice-cream machine?

"What the fuuuu-dge pop do you want, you Looney psychos?" I said glancing at my mom, but why should I even care, she totally tricked me. "Mom, who are these people and why are you with them?" I was thinking about all the times I used to get kidnapped into this same van and she was never there; did she have something to do with all those?

"Listen dudes and, um, girls" I started with my sarcasm. "I kind of have things to-do, people to see, and places to go so can we just hurry this up and like hit the road please?"

"ATTACK!"

_What the French fries, they didn't even say one word._ All the ninja people started toward me with their ninja moves like this was some Jackie-Chan movie.

I jumped up really quick and spin-kicked one in the face. Trying to regain my balance, I dodged an almost fatal blow to the neck and quickly hit his pressure point making him stunned. I jumped over low attacks and made my way toward that Country girl from earlier and dudes, she sure can hit. I dodged one but was to slow and she hit me in the stomach making all my breath escape. As I feel to the ground, I slammed my hand against the floor first and pushed off flying my foot into her knee-cap making her groan loudly and fall over in pain. Ouch, that'll sure wake her up in the morning.

As soon as I yelled in victory, one ninja guy punched me in the back making me go flying into a box of ice cream cones. I rolled over bloody and my hair a mess. (That's going to take some serious combing and conditioning later on…)

"Owe." I groaned to myself quietly.

"You did great honey." My mom said reaching to touch my hand but I quickly slapped it away and did my most I'm mad at you face I could fix up without hurting myself. Believe me, it was very hard.

"That was fantastic Monique, great work. Now for just one final test before we start our… talk."

Before I could even make a sound, something hard and flashy hit my head and I hit the ground. Pain and blackness feeling my head I blacked out hearing the final words from Mr. Takahashi.

**_"Kill her." _**

* * *

So how was it? And again, sorry for it being so short but I hope it at least kind of made up for the lateness!

R&R(:


	6. Kidnapped! IGGYS POV

**Hey yall, thanks for the reviews! This chapter goes with the last chapter just from Iggy's point of view!**

**And sorry for any confusion and happy birthday to that one person that reviewed. It's July here so sorry to make that bad!**

**Anyway, enjoy!(:**

**R&R(:**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy's POV From last chapter**

"James, hurry up!" Fang called opening the car door of our mustang. We had taken a break from flying for a while and changed our appearances. It wasn't really that hard considering that we're all two years older; even Gazzy seems to be acting more mature lately. Surprising huh? I climbed into the car and buckled my seat belt thinking about that girl... what was her name again, Monique? She looked so familiar but I just couldn't figure out where I've seen her before.

"Earth to James" Zack (GAZZY) said punching me lightly.

"Huh, uh what," I looked around at everyone; seeing them stare at me like that was just plain scary. "What?"

"You've been kind of out of it lately, J." Angelia (ANGEL) said looking from him to her cell phone. "You seem highly distracted."

"I'm fine." I said looking out the window. They all looked at each other and then went back to their own doings. Fang started up the car and started driving. I looked at my hands and formed a fist. _Who was that girl? _For some reason, I quickly had an instinct to turn around so I did. I looked behind me and saw a black van pulling into the library parking lot and then Monique being pulled out of the library and thrown into the back of the van!

"Stop the car!" I yelled. Fang hit the brakes like his life depended on it and everyone jolted forward. Fang flung himself around and looked at him. "Are you nuts, what's going on?"

"Look!" I pointed at the black van.

"It's just a van, James?" Max said looking confused.

"No, no!" I really didn't feel like explaining so I jumped into the driver's seat pushing Fang away and pushed the gear into reverse. Everyone started yelling and screaming as the car went 360 and flew past the red light back to the parking lot.

"Are you out of your mind!" Max screamed. I ignored all their protests and drove right after the all ready driving van.

"What's happening?" Angelia and Zack screeched.

"That girl, I just met her today; she was just taken forcefully from the library. I think she was kidnapped! We have to save her! "I said dodging all the traffic almost hitting a truck.

"Okay fine, bird kids let's do it-hey watch it James!" Fang said hitting his head on the seat from James swerving from an incoming limo.

"I guess we're off the down low now." Zack said smiling evilly. "Let's kick some bologna!"

* * *

**I love Gazzy, he's a cutie baby!(:**

**Anyway, how was it? Any confusing parts? I'll try to update again ASAP!**

**Review please? Thank you(:**


	7. Please Read NOTE!

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry, I've been SOOO busy with school and other things but I should start to be able to consistently work on this story. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak!

Also, I'm in the process of an orginal work on Fictionpress so check it out if you're interested! It would be most appreciated. My pen-name is ShadesOfAce on there.

If you have any questions, comments or anything, feel free to P.M. me! (:

-DOB


End file.
